


Only Happy Things

by fergalizzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just domestic iwaoi fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergalizzy/pseuds/fergalizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa laughed through his tears, “You’re right, no more tears, only happy things from now on!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Happy Things

Oikawa was restless. He was shuffling his feet against the carpet, wiggling in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Iwaizumi was far from calm himself but he put his hand on Oikawa’s knee in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s okay Tooru,” he whispered while rubbing small circles on Oikawa’s thigh, “there’s no way they’ll decline us at this stage.” He tried to keep his voice steady despite the nerves fluttering away in his stomache.

Oikawa released a shaky breath and put his hand on top of Iwaizumi’s, interlacing their fingers, “But what if they do Iwa-chan. What if they think we’re not good enough? There won’t be another chance if they kick us out of the system now! What if we-“

“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi lightly bumped their shoulders together, “we fit all the requirements and passed all the inquiries.” He raised their intertwined hands to his face and lightly pressed his lips to oikawa’s knuckles, “you worry too much. We’ll be fine ”

Oikawa let out another deep breath and slumped down in the chair, laying his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “But what if Misa-chan doesn’t-” he shivered and pressed his face harder into Iwaizumi, muffling his voice, “what if Misa-chan she doesn’t want us…”

Iwaizumi was quiet. Oikawa’s words were true. If Misaki didn’t want them…

His voice was soft, “Don’t think like that,” he didn’t sound as confident as he would have liked, “we’ve known her for months now. Surely she wouldn’t…” Iwaizumi’s voice trailed off, his mind lost in thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking, thoughts of _‘maybes’_ and _‘what ifs’._

Silence fell over them again, the air heavy and filled with their shared insecurities and doubts. Minutes passed and after a while Oikawa began to fidget again. He stood up and started walking around the small office. Iwaizumi watched him as he walked from the small window to the coffee machine in the corner and back again to the window. Iwaizumi recognised all of Oikawa’s nervous habits; the restlessness, the slight tremble in his hands and the unconscious twirling of the ring around his finger. Right now Oikawa was more nervous than Iwaizumi had ever seen him.

Just when Iwaizumi was about to tell Oikawa to come sit back down the door opened. Oikawa’s head whipped around to look at the person who came in and Iwaizumi almost fell out of his chair in his haste to stand up. The stern looking woman they had seen earlier that day walked in, not looking at either of them while scanning through a binder of documents.

Oikawa was beside Iwaizumi again, grabbing his hand as if his life depended on it. His hand was shaking hard now and Iwaizumi had to repress the feeling of nausea rising in his throat.

_It was all or nothing now._

Finally the woman acknowledged them, her expression unreadable as she closed the binder and looked up at them over her glasses.

Iwaizumi felt lightheaded and remembered after a few seconds to keep breathing. _They would be fine._ He squeezed Oikawa’s hand.

The woman studied them silently for what seemed like an eternity but what was most likely only a few seconds.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, felt Oikawa’s nails dig into the back of his hand.

“Congratulations.”

Oikawa’s breathing stopped. Iwaizumi’s eyes flew open.

The woman gave a small smile, “Please pick up all the documents at the front desk when you leave. We will keep in regular contact to see how things go but this was all for today.”

Iwaizumi was frozen in place, shocked, speechless.

_Was that it?_

Oikawa was breathing again but irregular, as if he was on the verge of crying.

_Was that everything?_

The woman seemed amused by their reaction but made no comment of it when she walked past them to the coffee machine. “She’s waiting downstairs.”

Oikawa seemed to regain control of his limbs at those words and he stumbled to the door, dragging Iwaizumi with him. Iwaizumi found his tongue just in time to mumble a “Thank you,” and a “have a nice weekend” to the woman, who was now softly smiling into her coffee, before they disappeared into the hallway.

Oikawa was almost running to the elevator, slamming the button impatiently when the doors wouldn’t open fast enough. They almost tumbled over each other in their haste to get inside the empty elevator. When the doors closed Iwaizumi had finally regained himself enough to look at Oikawa. His eyes were glassy, his lip was trembling and he looked like he was about to faint.

Iwaizumi reached op to cup his cheek, Oikawa turned his head to look at him and leaned into the touch. They didn’t speak, couldn’t find the words, didn’t need to talk to convey their feelings as they stared into each other’s eyes.

When they reached ground level they had composed themselves enough to not stumble as they quickly walked down the hall to the courtyard where the playground was.

When they stepped outside however, they stopped.

There she was, sitting on the bench at the edge of the playground, just like the first day they had seen her. She was swinging her short legs and humming a song, her eyes were closed and her face turned towards the sun as she enjoyed it’s warmth. Just like their first encounter she wasn’t playing with the other children, she seemed absolutely content as she was completely lost in her own world.

_Misaki_

As if she sensed them staring at her she opened her eyes and looked at them, her face immediately splitting into a wide grin as she hopped of the bench.

“Kawa-shaaann! Iwa-shaaaaan!” She called as she ran towards them.

Iwaizumi laughed when she flung herself at him and hugged his leg, she giggled and looked up at him with a big smile.

Oikawa crouched down to her level, “What is this Misa-chan? No hugs for Kawa-chan?”

She hid behind Iwaizumi’s legs and stuck out her tongue at Oikawa at which he gave a big affronted pout. Misaki blushed, giggled and mumbled something into Iwaizumi’s trousers.

“Don’t you love me anymore Misa-chan?” Oikawa said in a fake hurt voice.

She let go of Iwaizumi’s pants blushed again and almost launched herself into Oikawa, who luckily caught her and stood up straight while Misaki stuffed her face in his neck. She mumbled something again but the only understandable word was ‘yes’.

Iwaizumi leaned in closer as he put an arm around Oikawa’s waist as Oikawa tilted his head “Hmm? What was that Misa-chan?”

Misaki lifted her head and looked at Oikawa, she was quiet for a moment before she loudly exclaimed, “Yes I love you too daddy!”

Oikawa’s eyes blew wide and he was lost for words as he stared at the girl in his arms. Iwaizumi was equally surprised, _How did she-?_

“The lady with glasses said I can call you dad from now on…” Misaki put one of her small hands on Oikawa face and tilted her head in confusion “But now Kawa-shan is crying? Is it no good if I say daddy?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes watered but the warmest feeling spread in his chest as he put his free arm around the girl, hugging both her and Oikawa, “It’s okay Misaki, your new dad is just a little too happy right now.”

Misaki looked at him doubtful “If you’re happy then don’t cry daddy! That’s no good!”

Oikawa laughed through his tears and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “You’re right Misaki, no more tears, only happy things from now on!”

Iwaizumi kissed her cheek “Only happy things,” he repeated “now that you have us.”

Misaki smiled brightly, her eyes almost squeezed shut, “Only happy things!” she sang as she clapped her hands, “Does that mean I can come with you?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Let’s go home”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cait and Caro for always being available to scream about headcanons with me I love you guys! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
>  
> 
> [hit me up on tumblr](http://fergalizzy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
